Encroachment
by BlueRemembrance
Summary: What happens with Captain Brian Knauer and his personal life and his two new step daughters and first baby? Previously called "After the Longest Yard"
1. First Down

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own  
So please don't sue

***

Captain Bryan Knauer. My **_dad_**_…_ Actually, he's my **_step_** dad. A football captain of a prison. He just married **_my_** mom. How **_dare_ **him! My mom **_never_** had **_my_** permission. She didn't even **_ask_ **me if I wanted a new dad. And she certainly didn't ask me if I was ready for her to date.

Eleven years ago, my dad and I went for a drive. At least, that's what he called it when he told my mom. We actually went to a strip club with one of his friends. That night, everything changed. After that night, **_I _**changed. I couldn't talk to my mom. I couldn't even look at myself in the mirror. To everyone around, I was different.

Normally, I would carry an atmosphere that lit up everybody's mood. Then, the atmosphere that I carried made everyone nervous. That night, my mom said she lost me. Doctors said I was screwed for life. Heh, I wish the nurses were right. Not the doctors. The nurses said I wouldn't have any memory of that night eleven years ago. Boy, were they wrong. I remember that memory so well, I dream about every night. No, not dream. I have **_nightmares_** about it every night.

Eleven years ago, my real dad told my mom we were going on a tour around town. Yeah, right. I can't believe she believed him! Anyways, I got ready. It was winter and Christmas Eve! I ran over to our front door where we kept all our shoes, coats, mitts, tukes and other items of clothing.

After putting on some mitts and a winter coat, my dad and I went outside to his car. We climbed in said freezing car and I sat in the back while my dad in the front driving. Not a word was spoken during the ride so instead I gazed out the window, watching the other cars pass.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we arrived at a noisy, rowdy and weird looking place. Little did I know back then, was that this particular club was a _strip_ club. Dad dragged me inside to be confronted by nude women and nearly nude women. I kept close not looking at anything but the floor.

We stopped after a bit of walking and before me was a familiar face that I had hated ever since 1993. The man's name was Peter. The year before this one, I was four. And when I was four, my adopted brother got shot in the head twice and in the chest fourteen times. That's when I was told I would be a _little_ screwy and prone to anger. Well, back to the other more important part of this story.

Peter grabbed me and started to smirk. Why? I didn't know. I still barely know. There was only one word that I can think of. Sex. My dad gave me away to his drunken friend so he could have a little fun with a stripper. Peter was drunk. Could barely stand, and had alcohol in his breath.

After Peter was done with little me, he gave me to my dad who was by then also drunk. I was crying, completely shocked, disgusted and overall terrified. _Finally_, we left. Peter in the passenger's seat, dad driving and me in the back rocking back and forth the scene playing over and over in my head.

By the time we were by home, my dad nearly got in 7 accidents. I screamed at my dad snapping out of my fear. The red light was shining in my face. A semi came by out of the blizzard that was surrounding us. After that, I don't remember much. Just screams, beeping, honking and a crash.

Weeks later, I woke up in a bed, in a white building, with white walls and green and blue uniformed men and women. Several machines were by me, beeping and whirring with the stupid sound they always make. Apparently I was out cold for three weeks. No one came for me. My mom was too busy probably fucking some stranger now that I think about. She and my dad were never happy since my brother died.

Lucky for me, my sister was out of town! But let's finish up what happened in the past. So I waited. For two weeks. My doctor was a guy. That was by far the worst torture anyone could ever endure. My mom didn't come till a week later. She never found out what happened. No one but my sister knows my past. Not my doctor, not my nurse, and not my psychiatrist. None of my friends found out either. But Peter and my dad were caught, and sent to prison. Shortly after I was released, the drunk driver who hit us was also sent to prison for three years. Unfortunately, my dad had connections, was released on "good behaviour," and has disappeared off the face of the Earth.

So, today is December 14. My sister is coming back into town today for a job interview. If she gets it, she'll be coming back to live with me, and my mom. Due to the last few, how should I say this? "_Incidents_" **_he_** won't be living with us until my mom thinks I'm ready to _accept_ him. In case you're wondering, by _him_, I mean my apparent **_step_** dad. Legally, he isn't, not yet anyway but he will be, in 4 months. And in seven months, my mom will be giving birth to his kid. Lovely isn't it?

I just have to keep to my plans and that Captain won't ever come back. Getting back to my sister, she's about four hours late making me freeze my ass off in minus twenty two degrees Fahrenheit (-30 degrees Celsius). When I see her I'm gonna first hug because I haven't seen her in over 3 years and then push her in front of a speeding car because of how late she is.

"Hey! Shannon! Sorry to keep you waiting! My flight was a little late!"

I turned towards the voice who was calling my name. "About time," I muttered slowly walking over to her. For every step I took, she took two to get to me faster. "Hiya Brie! Tell me, was it nice and warm on your flight, or do you just hate me?" She looked at me confused. Insert dumb blonde joke here. "Anyway, let's go. I'm freezing." She smiled and nodded starting walking westward. "Uh, Brie? Our house is that way…" I stated pointing towards the East.

"Since when?" Obviously Mom kept her out of the loop too. I'm gonna have such a head ache when I get back. I just know it.

"Since Mom got pregnant and only told me about getting married two weeks ago." Brianna's reaction wasn't something I would expect. She stared at me dumbfounded, and didn't move. Maybe now wasn't the best time to mention Mom was getting married, she was pregnant, and her fiancé was coming over to dinner. "We moved for a more convenient space and distance..." That part was true, we needed another room for the baby and it's closer to the landing where we get free rides to visit the prison.


	2. Second Down

**A/N:** Chapter one is slightly revised if you wanna take a look. Here's a short Chapter two, just giving a little insight to Shannon and Brianna's relationship. Bryan will appear next chapter and the rest of the story will be in his point of view or Shannon's. She also doesn't believe in God, as will be further explained in Chapter three.

Thanks to all who reviewed!

**Disclaimer:** Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
I don't own  
So please don't sue

***

Absolutely numb, Brianna and I stopped for coffee in the local, and nearby cafe, thankful for the heat they had running, and steaming hot liquid clutched between our hands. My sister, an exact replica of my mother sat across from me, occasionally blowing onto her cup, trying not to burn her mouth.

She had flowing platinum blonde hair that went about eight inches past her shoulders, curling severely at the ends. Under her side bangs were vibrant green eyes with pale freckles on even skin. Her frame was of an endomorph's, so it was tiny just as my mother.

Anyone who looked at her would immediately assume Mary Sue, which in some ways, she was. That did get on my nerves, like most things do, but she was my sister and I had to love her. After all, Brie was the only one who could attempt to understand my moods, my sarcasm, and my spite I had for everyone.

Now that it was December again, the blonde was tiptoeing around the subject, avoiding it at all costs. I couldn't blame her though, I tend to get very emotional and very physical when it's this time of year and I am forced to speak.

Outside, the snow was falling, distracting me from our conversation once again, and I merely watched the people rush to their cars when they left the strip.

"Shane!" I snapped my head towards Brianna, scowling. I didn't like her calling me that. Anyone but _her _could call me_ that_. I replied in a waspish tone, annoyance clearly visible.

"Let's go." Her reply was curt, but I followed without a word. She knew I wasn't going to elaborate on why we no longer lived in the West, but now in the Eastern part of town, and why my mood was much worse than what it was a few years ago.

Generally, I prodded and pried into my sister's life when I could, but now wasn't the time. We were running like idiots, trying to get home before the frost nipped our noses any further. Finally reaching the two block park from our new house, we paused to catch our breath.

Before my sister left, I tried to be chipper though it usually turned sarcastic and rude, but as much as I don't want to admit it, everything was getting worse. No one could provide any explanation for my recent behaviour.

"You're nervous aren't you?" Wincing, I cursed as loudly as I could in a whisper Brie couldn't hear, and turned away shamefully. Damn that blonde to _hell_ with her insight. Not even _two hours_ of seeing me and she had figured out my mood swings and _why_. Grunting in response, I tugged her sleeve, leading her to our quaint, but spacey house.

***

I so called it. Brianna had no clue what Mom was doing, nor did she know that we were getting a new dad. But, if I had to choose one comment that blew her fuse, it would be that Mom was having a boy. Brie didn't mind boys, in fact, she _loved_ them. Though, when your younger brother is murdered when you're still a child, and never talking about said brother for twelve years, it's hard to accept another one in the family.

Rowan was adopted yes, but he was still family despite the blood difference. He still held the same amount of chemicals and organs as we did, and breathed the same air, and loved the same parents we did. I didn't care for what gender the child was going to be, as I knew I would move out within a year or two, and that god forsaken vermin would never know me.

Brie on the other hand did care, and tried to talk to me about it. Like every other time, I shut out her whines and rants and merely lied on my bed. Brianna was my escape, my link to reality, but her voice was shrill as my Mother's when upset and airy as mine when she had had enough.

Finally, after three long, painful hours, Brie had silenced and fell beside me on my bed, refusing to get ready for dinner with the Captain. Prodding her side, I stared at her, waiting for some sort of response.

Receiving a mute threat from her green orbs, I sighed to myself, getting up. I knew the drill of dinner with Brian, and I knew which accident to cause this time. He was most certainly _**not **_moving in with us. So help me non-existent God, I will make sure of that.


End file.
